I Hardly Recognized You (2017)
Plot Overview Cast Main Cast *Elizabeth Gillies ... Fallon Carrington *Nathalie Kelley ... Cristal Flores *James Mackay ... Steven Carrington *Robert Christopher Riley ... Michael Culhane *Sam Adegoke ... Jeff Colby *Rafael de La Fuente ... Sam 'Sammy Jo' Jones *Alan Dale ... Joseph Anders *Grant Show ... Blake Carrington Guest stars *Nick Wechsler ... Matthew Blaisdel *Brianna Brown ... Claudia Blaisdel *Wakeema Hollis ... Monica Colby *Dave Maldonado ... Willy Santiago Rest of cast listed by end credits order *Robert Pralgo ... Bill Prather *Jordan Cox ... Ryan Dickson *Devyn A. Tyler ... Brianna *Chelle Ramos ... Libby *Shawn Passwaters ... Male Attendant *Morgan Roberts ... Eric *Fiona Hardingham ... Alice *Amelia Jeffries ... Ida *Brandi Nicole Payne ... Desk Clerk *Denitra Isler ... Waitress *Zack Arias ... Photographer *Daniel Norris ... Thumper Driver *Suzanne Salhaney ... Glynnis *Paul Luke Bonenfant ... Young Steven *Skylar Morgan Jones ... Young Fallon *Craig S. Murphy ... Minister *Trayce Malachi ... Village Kid Crew Produced by * Jeffrey Downer .... co-executive producer * Lis Rowinski .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... original creator / executive producer * Esther Shapiro .... original creator / executive producer * Stephanie Savage .... developer / executive producer * Josh Schwartz .... developer / executive producer * Brad Silberling .... executive producer * Sallie Patrick .... developer / executive producer * Todd Copps .... associate producer Original Music by * Paul Leonard-Morgan Cinematography by * Xavier Grobet Film Editing by * Brandi Bradburn Casting By * Sandi Logan Production Design by * Alec Hammond Art Direction by * Gentry Akens Set Decoration by * E. Aaron Linker Costume Design by * Meredith Markworth-Pollack Makeup Department * Jennifer Johnson .... hair department head * Amy Tagliamonti .... makeup department head Production Management * Matthew Bolton .... post-production supervisor * David Cass Jr. .... unit production manager * Jeffrey Downer .... unit production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Michele Panelli-Venetis .... first assistant director * Roxanne Paul .... second assistant director Art Department * Rich Andrade .... leadperson * Sean Clouser .... construction coordinator * Kate Guanci .... property master * Shurlan Joseph .... charge scenic * Meagen Lee .... graphic designer Sound Department' * Gregory Brown .... re-recording mixer * John T. Graves .... re-recording mixer * Gregory King .... supervising sound editor * Drew Ponder .... production sound mixer Special Effects by * John Baker .... special effects coordinator Visual Effects by * Brad Powell .... visual effects supervisor Stunts * Dean Grimes .... stunt coordinator Camera and Electrical Department * Danny Eccleston .... chief lighting technician * Paul Krumper .... camera operator: "b" camera * Mark Moore .... camera operator: "a" camera * Alexa Romero .... camera utility Scott Sealock ... rigging grip * Steven Serna .... first company grip * Greg Vanzyck .... digital imaging technician Casting Department * Joanne Bloom .... casting associate: Los Angeles * Meagan Lewis .... casting: Atlanta Costume and Wardrobe Department * Beverley Woods .... costume supervisor Editorial Department * David Cole .... colorist Ann Dingeman ... post-production coordinator * Adrienne McNally .... assistant editor Location Management *Mac Gordon .... location manager Music Department * Bryant Fuhrmann .... music editor * Alexandra Patsavas .... music supervisor Transportation Departement * Dennis Carter .... transportation coordinator Other crew ' * Amy Lacy .... script supervisor * Michaelke Clark .... production coordinator * Curt Ingram .... production accountant Production Details *Shooting dates: from 21-March-2017 through 3-April-2017. *The title "I Hardly Recognized You" is a reference to a line Alexis said to Krystle in the episode Masquerade of the original ''Dynasty series. In the Reboot, it is a line Fallon says to Cristal. Trivia Alexis Carrington is behind the camera in the flashback sequence, filming her children young Fallon and Steven. Her reflection can be seen in the mirror. Quotes * '''Fallon Carrington : Bite me, Cristal ! Cristal Flores : Please, call me Mom ! Photo Gallery Videos